


Need a Little More Luck Than a Little Bit

by simbascrawls



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Agender Character, Background Relationships, Destruction, Eldritch, Friendship, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Oz, Other, Pining, Prom, Public Display of Affection, also the game is mature so ya know, but so is the game so this will be fun, i mean oz is one so, maybe diddle in the future hence the rating, oz is agender and goes by they / them, this is honestly probably going to be a giant ass mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: Oz ends up with a bit of a crush on Damien, but they have no idea how to voice it and there's only so long before prom. They're going to need to help.What they don't know is that Damien is in the exact same boat, the only difference is that he's much more likely to set everything on fire when he can't say what he needs to.





	1. Something's Just Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this ever since I saw the game and was able to play it with a friend. So, this is the result.
> 
> Also please know that I claimed to know exactly nothing when it comes to what I'm doing.

Oz never should have waited so long, but that was the obvious and it was far too late for regret now. The problem was there and it was what it was. There wasn't anyway around the fact that they only have three weeks left until prom and the Eldritch shadow creature of fear and nightmares hadn't strayed far from their friend group the entire year. It was safe and comfortable and while, yes, Oz was incapable of feeling fear themselves, only inflict it upon others, that didn't stop the anxiety that bubbled up in the back of their throat at the thought of stepping outside their general comfort zone. Maybe one day they would get better at it, but that day wasn't today. Especially not after the incident that happened mere hours prior to them hiding out in the bathroom for some time to skip and think.

A ghoul came barreling through with a heavy sack on her back, obviously trying to get away from something when fire followed not far after her. That didn't startle Oz, being around Amira had made it a normal occurrence, what had startled them into flattening their form against the wall behind them had been the roaring shout that came after. Something that they couldn't pinpoint as either angry or crazy with laughter.

That's when a demon busted down, Damien was his name was the only thought that came to Oz at that moment. His teeth were bared in a maniacal grin as he grabbed the back of her shirt just below her bag. The cloth caught fire fast and Oz wasn't really paying attention to anything else other than getting to the exit as their stress level rose with slightly flickering skin.

They didn't feel fear. As a being of shadows and nightmares as well as a manifestation of fear itself, the feeling simply bypassed them altogether. However, they could feel anxiety and right then it was pulling bubbles and ripples over his form as it struggled to stay solid.

What had happened next didn't help.

"Give back Brian's legs!"

"And my arm!"

That... That was Amira and Vicky and just as Oz turns their head, their friends come barrelling in to prove them right. And surely enough, Brian is missing both of his legs, being carried on Amira's back while Vicky flails with her one remaining arm.

Oh. Okay. So the ghoul had decided to fuck with Oz's friends. That was what happened.

The sight alone is enough for a rush of protectiveness to blossom over Oz's skin as it bubbles. They can see where Vicky's stitches have been ripped and Brian's unhappy frown despite his usually calm demeanor. Whatever happened definitely wasn't with anyone's consent and then, then Amira's eyes meet their own and there's look of genuine upset. Whoever the ghoul was, obviously wasn't looking to give any of what they'd stolen back.

"Listen here, noob! You fucked up my shit and now I get to fuck up yours!"

They had almost forgotten about Damien, but that didn't really seem to matter as their ears began to buzz and eyes began to glow. Oz wasn't worried about the beating the ghoul was still getting from the demon they only knew in passing. What they wanted was their friend's limbs back.

Unknown to anyone in the room other than the other three of their group, Oz slowly began to float as the little buddies that loved to pop in formed into nightmare creatures in their own right. Quickly enough, they were almost swallowing the whole of the bathroom as their friends were the only part avoided, as if shielded.

"Hey, Damien! You really should look up and let her go!"

"What! No way this fucker ---"

Damien's words stop when he turns and sees what's happening behind him, mouth falling open and eyes widening before there's a sick ass grin pulling wide over his face to bear the fangs that look like they could cut through steel if he tried. Obviously, he thinks the whole thing before him is metal as hell which he's all too willing to proclaim while Amira rolls her eyes and Vicky grabs him into what appears to be a designated safe zone for the trio of Oz's friends, which ends up extending to Damien simply by proxy.

Oz, on the other hand, isn't exactly paying attention to those four, instead glowing white eyes intent on the quivering ghoul before them. Their face splits open like the Earth during an earthquake to reveal a large mouth with rows and rows of sharp teeth, inside dark and purple tainted as it goes in further to a nightmare dimension in general. It's a horrifying sight and even the ghoul lets out a small shriek of fright and confusion at the sudden appearance of it. Good. Let her feel fear like they're sure Brian felt on possibly never getting his legs back.

"YOu TooK sOMeThiNg THaT doEsN'T bEloNg TO yOu."

The ghoul trembles in her spot, not seeming to be able to move, let alone open her bag and give back what was taken. This only serves to causing the screeching nightmares bubbling out of Oz's skin to become more agitated as they wrap around her legs even as she struggles, it doesn't get her anywhere, but it doesn't stop her from trying again and again anyway.

The ghoul trembles in her spot, not seeming to be able to move, let alone open her bag and give back what was taken. This only serves to causing the screeching nightmares bubbling out of Oz's skin to become more agitated as they wrap around her legs even as she struggles, it doesn't get her anywhere, but it doesn't stop her from trying again and again anyway. Oz lets out a crackling sound, like a roar made of static and bones snapping, nails scrapping against a chalk board all rolled together into a single horrifying sound that even has their friend's covering their ears the best they can with a wince.

"gIvE BaCk wHaT YoU toOk NOw Or i'Ll MAkE it MuCH wOrsE. mAYbE yoU wANt To mEeT YoUr wOrST nIghTmARe?"

When the question falls from Oz's mouth, through the voice distorted from anger and rage and the drive to make the person before them pay for their transgression, pulling on the nightmare beast inside, and rough from disuse because really -- in any other situation, they would hate to show their mouth, but this is the best shot they have. And the world around them distorts, gaining a grainy horror film look to it as every sound starts to echo and the black sludge and withering creatures creep closer and closer to her, having no qualms with swallowing her whole if the need arises.

Only then does she yield in a panic.

"Okay, okay!! Take it! Take all of it --- fucking shit, fucking fuck! Take whatever you want, just let me go!"

Black tears slip down from her dark eyes as she frantically grabs at her back and tosses it over to the other's with as much strength as she can muster. It's Vicky that manages to catch it with a yell of triumph as she pulls out the limbs before tossing the last of the bag in Damien's direction. He just gets hit with it, eyes locked on Oz as the shadow creature slowly seems to start to calm as he looks over and sees Brian getting Vicky's arm sewn back on so they can both start work on his legs while Amira smacks the demon on the back of the head and shoves the bag back at him again.

Carefully, Oz's feet touch the ground again and he gives a pointed look at the ghoul, eyes still faintly glowing even as the rest of the black sludge fades away around them and forms back into them. A form that's unassuming and hardly anything that anyone would suggest was capable of doing far worse than they just did. They weren't helpless, they weren't as much a push over as people thought. They just didn't like the spotlight or too much attention, they liked sticking with what they were comfortable with. Which wasn't too hard to understand given they were made of shadows, meant to blend into the background or scare you in the right lighting.

"Don't pull that shit again or we're going to have a problem."

The ghoul just nods, slowly crawling backward as Oz's mouth then slowly is engulfed by their face as if it had never been there and they're back to communicating through thought and gestures. It was something they much preferred, eyes settling and everything back to normal --- or, well, their own version of monster normal, as their gaze looked back at the demon. He was the only one out of everyone there that hadn't seen Oz like that before other than the victim. Which, honestly, should have known better than to steal other people's limbs.

Damien didn't look scared, though. Instead, he was grinning from ear to ear like he might split his own face open from the sheer force of it alone.

"That was fucking metal!"

He was so ecstatic about it, actually gripping Oz's shoulders and giving them a shake that sprouted dark purple to cool over their face. Wow... that wasn't the reaction that they had been expecting, but they can feel the stuttered rhythm of their would be heartbeat as their friends watch on. Maybe... spreading their social wings a bit wouldn't be so bad.

"You and I have to do some awesome shit together, what do you say?"

Oz feels themselves about to say something when they're reminded by one of the shadow blobs on their shoulder of their friends behind them. Vicky has her arm on and they're on the last of Brian's legs, Amira giving a slight tug to the finished one to make sure it was secure. They couldn't just leave them now, besides, Oz felt burnt out and could feel their form soften around the edges with the desire to relax, noticing Damien's pulling away.

'Thanks... but maybe next time? I could.. give you my number?'

The demon looks disappointed for a moment before he's thrusting his phone at the shadow with a tug of his lips.

"Alright, just make it fast! I got chaos and fires to start."

Oz's eyes widen a bit before they do as asked and hastily hand it back.

That... that had been yesterday. Now Oz had been subjected to an unexpected fire of his shirt when Damien almost choked on his killer spoon during lunch at something Polly told him.

Brian and Amira gave him a look as Vicky laughed. Oz had only realized with burned clothes and no injuries as they sighed and tossed a cup of gasoline of the fire, gaining a blinding grin from the demon prince, that maybe now they did have someone they would like to go to prom with.

And it was a pyromanic demon prince of all people.

... because of fucking course it was.


	2. Every Time I Get Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you believe me if i told you i forgot for a hot minute where i was even headed with this story, but i remember now.

The grin that Damien tosses over his shoulder at Oz makes it look like he could kill someone with just his teeth. Not that Oz would ever discount the possibility. If anything, Oz is certain that the demon could rip someone's throat out all too easily if he truly wanted to and didn't decide to burn them alive instead.

Speaking of fire, the cafeteria is in flames with no hope of stopping until it burns itself out. Which probably wouldn't be long, what with all the gasoline that Damien brought, some of which Oz had kept on hand for their own mischief. The kinda of things nobody would suspect them of being able to do unless they were the shadow creature's friends. Honestly, they liked to think that they were rather good at the mischief they caused even while staying out of the spotlight of being blamed.

"Nice to see you growing a rebellious side!"

'I've always had a rebellious side, you've just never seen it.'

Now that was something that caught the demon's attention, just as everything about the eldritch creature seemed to be doing as of late. They had haunted Damien since the bathroom incident with curiosity and wonderings. He would never have guessed that the shy and withdrawn shadow would be so interested in rebellious destruction, but he had seen hints of it just moments ago, hell, he's witnessing it right now with the way Oz picks up some of the flaming chairs and kicks them so they skid like a rock skipped across water and only feed the fire while also clearing an easier path to the exit for the two of them after everyone else ran away screaming. How lame for those people, but epic for Oz. They were turning out to be more metal by the minute.

As they head out of the blazing cafeteria, Damien has to ask himself how he had never seen it before or maybe he wasn't blind and Oz was just good at blending in.

Truthfully, it was a bit of both.

Oz has never been one for wanting to be in the spotlight, the only exception ever being their rather compelling theater performances that they still managed to fly under the radar outside of. It's preferable to them to not catch much attention. The safe navigation of their friend group is comfortable, always has been, and it makes it easier to blend into the background to anyone who they weren't close to. Just like the shadow that Oz is, it makes things simpler. So unlike Damien.

Damien, the demon prince who commands attention when he walks into a room, the same one that always catches things on fire as though they make up his very skin. Maybe they do, maybe that was why the air around him was always so warm, blistering to anyone with skin. A raging forest fire of a monster and now the one that Oz can't take their eyes off of him, not after the start of... whatever has started to sprout between them. Oz doesn't know what to call it yet, can't bring themselves to voice it out loud and ask, like the words are stuck inside their throat like one of their hearts flung itself into place their every time they think about it.

The demon has much the same problem, although his anger shrouds it as they look at each other and he shouts, "What are you going to stand there all day or are we taking a nap in here to get caught? Come on, noob."

Oz doesn't comment as the demon takes ahold of their wrist and yank them forward with force that would hurt a human effortlessly, but neither of them are human so the worry is a moot point.

When they get out of the burning building, they don't stop until they're far away from the the school grounds in general. The heat of it follows them for awhile after, pushing them to keep going as sirens go off. No doubt to the school to control the blaze -- Damien lets out his own triumphant yell once they reach a rather agreeable distance. Oz isn't even sure exactly where they were, having laughed and smiled ( as much as someone without a visible mouth could ) all the way along. It felt very much like the kind of senseless rebellion you would find in movies with cheesy lines and actors that were definitely no longer the teenagers they were being paid to act as.

'I think we got away with that one.'

"Hell yeah we did! I didn't expect you to have gasoline on you!!"

'Why?'

Damien seems to hesitate for a moment, eyes flickering away. "Well, I don't know. You kind of seem like a total noob, you know?"

'Because you never see me doing anything reckless and irresponsible?'

"Well, yeah!"

Amusement flickers in Oz's eyes as they look to the Damien in front of them. He doesn't look as scary to them as he did from a distance, like a bomb ready to go off rather than a hothead that was... capable of being awkward. It's a nice to see, even if it doesn't really do much for their own nerves over whatever is happening between them.

'I don't like the spotlight, but that doesn't mean I'm boring. It means that I'm really skilled with not getting caught.'

"I didn't say you were boring and I always thought almost getting caught was part of the fun."

'It's also part of why you're always the first suspect when something happens.'

The demon's shoulders relax a bit at that, actually thinking as the shadow creature watches him and pulls him over to one of the benches used for waiting for the bus so they can both sit down.

"Never thought of it like that."

'I can tell.'

"Okay then, hotshot, what mischief have you done and never been caught for."

'Hmm...' Oz rocks back in their seat, looking up as they pretend to count before holding up their hand to count off each thing as they go. 'Turning all the water in the school pipes into alcohol. Making the principle's office spider  _un-_ friendly. The toxic sludge in Gavin's locker --'

"Wait, hold the fucking phone, that was YOU?!"

Laughter bubbles in Damien's head with Oz's amused response. They never did talk exactly, always mental projection of words in a voice that captivates Damien every time... He's already in too deep, some part of him says, but he can't stop the fall now.

'Of course it was me, the person who did it was never found.'

"But wasn't Ricky the one that got suspended for it?"

'Yeah, because he was snooping in other people's lockers so the principle thought it was him. He would have gotten suspended anyway for all the stuff he stole.'

Okay, that was a fair point, but --- "How did you even pull that off?"

Oz's eyes twinkle as he taps his nose with a wink. 'That's a trade secret, but maybe I can show you someday.'

And just like that, Oz's phone goes off, breaking the spell that had formed around them while they talked and Damien can feel a swell of distaste for being interrupted, wanting to spend as much time in this little space of whatever is happening between them. He doesn't smash the phone, though, knowing it would only get him in trouble. However, the hand that holds tight to the bench makes the old wood creak under the pressure.

When Oz reads the text, his face pulls into an expression that couldn't be anything other than a frown before he looks up at the demon with a pinched expression.

'I have to go, but we can always talk later, right?'

"Yeah, sure thing, noob --"

The words come out softer than anything the demon prince has said so far --- and he wants to see if Oz is going to prom. Should he ask them? He doesn't know and Oz is already standing anyway. The moment is passing and  _he should ask instead of being a coward_ , but the words won't come, stuck in his throat as his temperature rises along with his frustrations.

'Great! I'll see you later!'

And that's it, they're fallen into a shadow and just... gone.

The bench snaps under Damien's grip from his own frustration.

"Shit."

The fuck is he doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the update was worth the wait for you guys.
> 
> if you wanna yell at me at any point, my friend convinced me to get a twitter ( simsbytrash )

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think?


End file.
